Decisions Decisions
by XxPandorasXEnigmaxX
Summary: When Damon Salvatore moves to Forks he meets a girl. A girl that Jasper Cullen has his eyes on.   obvi the girls arent in this. makes it easier.
1. Moving Time

Damon p.o.v

"You sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked.

"No not at all but when has that ever stopped me." I said. Stefan sighed.

"There are other vampires there so be careful." Stefan said.

"Yeah I got that. You've told me a million times." I said, annoyed now by his repetition. Leaving Mystic Falls, my brother Stefan, and Elena would be… okay let's skip the part where I lie and say it'd be hard. I grabbed my bag, filled with blood packs, a change of clothes, and some money, and headed out the door.

"Where you going?" I heard Elena's brother, Jeremy call after me.

"I'm leaving town for a while." I said.

"What for?" he asked.

"You and Elena just love playing 20 Questions huh?" I said. He shrugged.

"Just curious, that's all." he said.

"Well if you must know, I don't really have a particular reason for going." I said. He shrugged again then turned to Stefan.

"Is Elena here? Jenna's looking for her." he said.

"No I think she's with Bonnie." Stefan said. I was at my car now when Jeremy jogged over.

"Mind giving me a lift?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah." I said.

"Thanks." he said, ignoring me and getting in anyway. I sighed and, instead of going around and pulling him out, I just let him have his way.

Jasper p.o.v

"You're doing it again." Edward whispered. I sighed

"I'm not exactly sure how _not_ to." I whispered back. He shrugged. I tried to focus until the bell rang. I looked at the clock. Twenty minutes. All I had to do was not look at her for twenty minutes and I'd survive... until lunch anyway. I managed to focus for a little while. I looked at the clock again. Ten minutes. I sighed. Time seemed to crawl by. I glanced at her. That was it. Or at least i thought it was. I could feel my brother's eyes burning into the back of my head. "Yeah Emmett I know." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. I looked at the clock again. Five minutes. I sighed again. Finally the bell rang. I was free.

"Glad that's over with." Emmett said. "I mean, c'mon Jasper. Everyday?" he asked.

"Shut up Emmett. It's not my fault." I said.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" he asked.

"You know why I can't." I said. He sighed.

"You gotta break the rules every once in a while. Besides, you're only talking to her. It's not like you're gonna take her into the trees or something." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. I had a whole period to figure out what to do at lunch.

"You'll figure something out... sooner or later." Edward said, reading my mind. I sure hoped so. Of course, the next class held a new kind of torture. Mike Newton. I knew, of course, that he didn't stand a chance. I also that knew that if she had to choose from me or him, I'd win for sure. But he annoyed me to no end. It seemd like it was his life's ambition. When I walked into the room I could feel his eyes on me. I expected him to say something. But he didn't. Suddenly his eyes shifted to something behind me. Or someone, rather.

"Who's he?" Mike whispered to me, as if I'd know. I shrugged.

The teacher introduced him as Damon Salvatore. He looked warily around the classroom. He didn't want to be here. But there was something about him. Suddenly his eyes met mine, for only a second, and I knew what it was. He was a vampire... and not like me and my brothers. This couldn't be good.


	2. Promises

Damon p.o.v

Terrible. This was a terrible idea. I sighed. Too late now. I took a seat in the back, mainly so I could watch the only other vampire I'd seen since I came into town. There was something about him, about his eyes. They were golden. The boy in front of me gave off some weird vibes. I couldn't understand why. I sighed and gave up on it. I wasn't that interested anyway. Class dragged on. I didn't see how Stefan could even do this. I hated this. One day and I was already tired of it. Stupid Stefan and his conditions. Finally the bell rang. Where was I going next? Oh yeah, lunch. Not gonna happen. Stefan wasn't here so what kept me from skipping out? One thing. The other vampire. If he was here then I figured there might be others. I followed the kids from the class down to the cafeteria. The blonde vampire that had been sitting in front of me went over and sat at a table… with two other vampires. I knew I wasn't leaving now. But I needed to fake my way through lunch. I sighed. That would take effort. Effort that I didn't feel like expending. In the end I decided to just sit in my car. I needed a blood pack anyway.

Jasper p.o.v

"There's another vampire here." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"His name is Damon Salvatore." I said.

"Salvatore…" Emmett said, thinking. "I've heard that name somewhere." Emmett said, mostly to himself.

"Where is he now?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. He was behind me after class. He was watching me." I said.

"Speaking of watching…" Emmett mumbled. I followed his eyes… over to her of course. I sighed. "Just talk to her." Emmett said. I shook my head.

"I can't. You just don't understand." I said.

"You're right. I don't understand. If you want, I'll go talk to her for you." he said.

"No! Emmett you better not." I growled.

"Okay chill out bro. I won't do anything." Emmett said. I relaxed, but only a little bit. I could hear her brother talking about me now.

"I wish that kid would get a clue." Evian said.

"Ease up bro. He's not doing anything. I haven't even talked to the guy." Ember said. She was defending me, against her brother of all people. I tried to pretend that didn't make me happy.

"Whatever. I still don't like him." Evian said. Ember sighed.

"Bet she _wishes_ he would come talk to her." Evian's friend, Jesse, mumbled. I waited for her reaction. She didn't say anything. I turned, just in time, to see her blushing. She looked away from her brother. He was staring at her.

"You can't talk to him Ember." Evian said.

"Whatever." she mumbled.

"Promise me." Evian said. She didn't say anything. "Please Ember, promise me you'll stay away from him. He's bad news. I can feel it everytime I look at him. There's something... _wrong_ with him." he said.

"Fine. I promise." she said.


	3. First Meet

**Ember p.o.v**

**Evian was always freaking out. I sighed. I didn't even want to talk to Jasper anyway… well not a lot anyway. Okay… maybe I did but still. And anyway I had options lined up or possibilities at least. The new guy, Damon Salvatore, was really hot and he had a sort of mysteriousness about him. I thought about our encounter. It was after school and I was going to my car. **

"**Yo Ember! Why'd you drop your books on the ground?" Shawn Hale called after me. **

"**What the are you talking about?" I demanded. I couldn't stand Shawn and he knew that. He ran around and slapped my books out of my hand and started laughing. "Ugh Shawn you little-" I started. **

**"Hey you! Yeah you, the annoying little boy." I turned to see Damon walking up. **

**"Who are you?" Shawn demanded. **

**"A recurring nightmare if you keep bothering her." Damon said.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shawn demanded, a little angry now.**

**"I'm Damon Salvatore and if I were you, I wouldn't piss me off." Damon said. His face looked calm but danger radiated off of him. Shawn backed off and Damon turned to me. "The guy's a tool. I hate tools. See how easy I got him to back off? He doesn't even know who I am." Damon said with a smile. He picked up my books and handed them to me.**

**"Thanks. Shawn really gets on my nerves. He's always annoying me." I said. "I'm Ember by the way." I said. We both smiled. **

**"If he keeps bothering you, you can let me know and I'll deal with him." Damon said. **

**"You don't know me so how come you're helping me?" I asked. **

**"Well… I don't have the best reputation where I moved from. I don't really want that to be the case here. And besides, I kinda like helping the damsel in distress." he said. **

**Damon p.o.v**

**"You haven't done anything stupid yet have you?" I turned to see my brother. I couldn't help the shocked look on my face.**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked.**

**"Making sure you're keeping your end of the deal." Stefan said. **

**"You don't have to check in on me Stefan." I said, annoyed. He shrugged. **

**"So… who's the girl you were flirting with today?" Stefan asked.**

**"Geez Stefan, stalk much?" I said. **

**"Just answer the question." he said, ignoring me.**

**"She's just some girl, little brother." I said. "Now, get lost." I said. He sighed, but left. "And don't keep randomly showing up! I hate that." I called after him. I knew he heard me when I heard him laugh. I thought about that girl and the other vampire… and about the real reason I came here. Stefan would kill me if he managed to get that information out of me. But he wouldn't of course. I sighed.**


	4. Problems

Damon p.o.v

When I woke up, it was strange. I wasn't dreading the day. It wasn't just because, lucky me, I started school in the middle of the week on a Thursday and today was Friday. No, I had the strange feeling that it was because of that girl. I could _not_ let that girl grab hold of me. Stefan would love to rub that in my face. I thought about why I came here in the first place. Maybe she already had. I shook my head, trying to shake the thought away. No, she hadn't. I was… 98 percent sure of that. When I got to school and saw her I was 99 percent sure. Until she waved and gave me a flirty little smile. Then I was down to 97 percent. I sighed. _Get it together man. You're Damon freaking Salvatore._ She was still looking over at me. I waved her over. 95 percent. _Pull it together. Poker face._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 98 percent… for now anyway. _Dammit Damon! Poker face!_

Jasper p.o.v

"Don't look now, but dude's totally scoping your chick." Emmett said. I looked up and saw Damon staring over at Ember. I controlled the emotions on my face but not in my head. Edward shook his head.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jasper." he said.

"I won't." I said, still looking at Damon.

"Jasper-" Edward started.

"I won't do anything." I said, looking at Edward now. He let it go and so did I. I looked at Ember. She was making her way over to him. I grabbed my backpack.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked.

"Bell rang. I'm going to class." I said.

"No it-" he started. The bell rang. I was pissed and Emmett and Edward knew it.

"Let it go." Edward called after me.

"You know I won't." I called back. I had first and second period to calm down before seeing Ember and my brothers again. Then I had fourth period to get some answers out of Damon Salvatore.

Damon p.o.v

First period was excruciatingly boring. I was dozing off when the teacher called on me for an answer to a question I hadn't heard.

"Um… what was the question?" I asked. He repeated it. "I don't know. Can I have a hint?" I asked, which got an annoyed look from the teacher and a few giggles from some of the kids. I had second period with Ember and today I sat right next to her. I decided to ask her what she knew about Jasper Cullen.

"Well… I don't really know much except that most people think that him and his brothers are weird." she said.

"And you don't?" I asked.

"No… actually I kind of like Jasper." she said. I felt a ping of jealousy until I realized that she might not have meant like _that. Keep it together, Damon._ I decided not to push it.

"Well... could you maybe find out for me?" I asked.

"I would if I could but my brother doesn't want me to talk to him." she said. I sighed. The hits just keep on coming. We dropped that subject and mostly talked about random stuff until we got in trouble for talking. The bell rang, unfortunately, and I was off to third period. That was as boring as first period, if not more. Then came fourth period. Jasper Cullen was a man on a mission. But only I knew why.

"What do you want with Ember?" he demanded, his voice full of quiet fury.

"What's it to you?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"That depends. Does it matter what I want with Ember?" I asked.

"Yeah it does. I know I'm gonna catch hell for this from my brothers but you and me need to have a little talk." he said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"What if I refuse?" I asked.

"You _don't_ want to do that, I assure you." he said.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess I am." he said. This little conversation lasted about two maybe three minutes but still there were kids looking at us, trying to listen and see what was going on.

"Don't you all have anything better to do?" I demanded. They all turned away but I knew they were trying to listen still. "After school." I said.

"You got it." Jasper said.


	5. Talk

Jasper p.o.v

"Don't kill me, you guys." I said.

"What did you do?" Edward demanded.

"I… may have lost it when I saw Damon." I said.

"Jasper-" Edward started.

"I'm meeting him after school." I said. Emmett sighed.

"I told you this would happen." he said. "Just what the heck do you plan on asking him anyway?" Emmett asked. I sighed.

"Yeah… I didn't exactly think this through. I was too upset to." I said.

"Well if you can go talk to him you can go talk to her. Damon sure doesn't have a problem talking to her." Emmett said. Edward gave him a look.

"He's right." I said.

"No, he's not. Jasper think about what you're doing." he said. I ignored him and started to get up. He grabbed me. "Listen to me." he said.

"You listen to me, Edward. I've been fighting this and fighting this. Let me go now. I can handle myself." I said. After a second he let me go.

"He's right Edward." Emmett said.

"You don't know how Damon will react. This could start something. Something big." Edward said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I said.

"Jasper-" Edward started.

"This is _her_ we're talking about Edward. I know you don't understand but could you at least let me try?" I said. He sighed.

"Fine, do what you want." he said.

Damon p.o.v

I watched him. The whole time I watched him and his brothers. _He's trying to get to her_. That was my first thought. And I was right of course. His brother let him go and he left. I watched Jasper Cullen stroll over to where Ember sat. She was sitting alone now. Her brother and his friend had left already. I resisted the urge to go over and punch the boy in the face. _You can do that after school._ But I didn't want to wait. Too bad. There were too many people. What was wrong with me? This was Stefan's territory not mine. I'd never become so attached to a human girl like this. Well… besides… whatever. I couldn't stand this. I also couldn't stand my current stalker behavior. I left, went out to my car. It turns out, they were watching me too. I turned to see one of Jasper's brothers walking out right behind me.

"Who are you?" I demanded, not in the mood for any games.

"I'm Emmett, Jasper's brother and if you try anything after school we'll have a serious problem." he said.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." he said.

"Bold move, considering I'm stronger then you." I said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I have a pretty good feeling that you're not on human blood kid. I might not get it directly from them, but I am drinking human blood. I'm stronger than you so I wouldn't say the wrong thing." I threatened. He was undeterred.

"There's only one of you. There's four of us." Emmett said.

"What? I thought there were three?" I asked.

"Yeah well… you're right. Carlisle probably won't help us fight you, if it comes to that." Emmett said.

"Wait you mean Carlisle Cullen? He's friends with my brother. He won't let you touch me." I said, a satisfied grin on my face.

"Damn. I knew I heard you're name before. You're Stefan's older brother." Emmett said.

"Yeah I am and by the look on your face I can tell that you know I'm right." I said.

"Yeah, well… what Carlisle doesn't know-" Emmett started.

"But I do know Emmett." I looked behind Emmett to see Carlisle with a grin on his face. "Nice to see you Damon. Stefan isn't here with you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, just me. I need a little break." I said. He turned to Emmett then.

"I will talk to you and your brothers at home. I need to talk to Damon at the moment." Carlisle said. What could this possibly be about? Unless… oh no.


	6. Consequences

Damon p.o.v

"What's this about?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know." he said. I thought for a moment.

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

"The same way I found out about Stefan." he said.

"Emmett…" I sighed. He nodded. "I already know what you're going to say now." I said.

"Do you?" he asked. I nodded.

"You're gonna give me the same speech you gave Stefan." I said.

"No not exactly. Actually I have a few questions." he said.

"Then I definitely know. Yeah I still drink human blood and no, not directly from humans. Blood packs only. I definitely have enough self control." I said. He smiled. He started to say something else. "No, I can't stay away from her and no I won't try." I said.

"Am I really that predictable?" he asked, still smiling.

"Only to me." I said. "Plus… I've been thinking a lot about this." I added. "This is so new to me. It's strange." I said quietly.

"If you need anything I'm here." he said.

"Well… there is _one_ thing." I said hesitantly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Get Jasper off my case?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm afraid not even I can rein him in when it comes to her." he said.

"Well can you at least tell him not to threaten me?" I asked.

"He threatened you?" he asked.

"Uh… oops. Now he'll really be mad." I said. He waited on me to answer. "Yeah he did… today in class. I'm supposed to meet him after school." I said. Carlisle sighed.

"I'll talk to him." he said.

Jasper p.o.v

I was so stupid. Once again I let my feelings get the best of me. I had no idea what I was going to say to her. I tried to come up with something but when I got over to her and she looked up at me, her hazel eyes meeting mine for a second, whatever meager thing I had thought of left my mind.

"Uh hi…" I said lamely. _Stupid!_

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked. She kicked out a chair for me on the opposite side of her.

"Go ahead." she said. "So… why are you over here instead of with your brothers? I mean, what could you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well… I've kinda wanted to talk to you for a while. I just… I didn't know how to approach you." I said.

"Wait… _you_ were scared to come and talk to _me_?" she asked.

"Well just a little bit." I said with a smile.

"Um… _why_? Dude most people would fight just to have you know their name." she said.

"I thought everybody thought me and my brothers were weird." I said.

"Listen you and your brothers are… a special kind of popular. You guys are the mysterious kids no one knows or talks to. Dude people would fight to be your friend you know that?" she asked. I thought about that.

"Well… I guess you're a special kind of popular too. If anyone asked me the names of people I actually know at this school, yours would be the first one in my head." I said quietly. She blushed and looked away. I smiled. The moment was perfect. Until her brother came over at least. He called her name. We could both here the annoyance and anger in his voice. "I guess I got you in trouble. Sorry." I whispered.

"Yeah you kinda did. Don't worry about it. We'll just have to be careful next time." she whispered back. She grabbed her stuff and went over to her brother.

"I told you to stay away from him." Evian growled.

"He came over to me." she said.

"You could have gotten up and left." he said.

"That's rude." she said. Even without looking I could see the patronizing smile on her face.

"I don't care! You promised you wouldn't talk to him. Well, I'm gonna set this straight like I should have in the first place. Jesse told me you wanted to talk to him and he warned me that you probably would anyway. I blew him off. I trusted you." he said. I looked up to see him coming over to me.

"Hey, you're Ember's brother right?" I asked, knowing exactly who he was.

"Yeah and I'm here to let you know something." he said.

"Oh really? What's that?" I asked.

"Stay away from my sister." he growled. I stood up and we were standing face to face now.

"And if I don't want to?" I asked.

"You will have a major problem on your hands." he growled. Suddenly Emmett was beside me.

"Are you sure that's the right answer?" he asked.

"This is between me and him." Evian said a little hesitant now.

"Emmett just back off. I can handle myself." I said. I turned to Evian now. "I just saved you from the real major problem. You owe me now. I'll talk to your sister whenever I want." I said. He started to argue it.

"Evian let it go!" Ember called. He gave me and Emmett a look but he turned and walked off, away from his sister. I sighed.

"Everybody's got something to say." I said. Emmett laughed.


End file.
